New Year's ghost love story
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: Itachi meets a ghost named Sasuke - a short shonen ai story that takes place at new year's eve sorry no yaoi pairing: itasasu; one-shot I don't own anything


He never turned around to me, not even once. Did he even see me? I won't find out right, now that it is over... It hurts a bit but my heart aches even more... I want to talk to him at least once before I go... I want him to notice me... If there's a god, will he fulfill my wish?

Itachi opened his eyes sleepily. He felt kind of strange, his body was heavier than usual and he had a feeling as if being watched. His room was tidy, with only a bit of furniture, his bed being on the right and his desk on the left side if you entered the room. The curtains were drawn together, thus they didn't allow anyone to look through. He shook his head. It was probably all in his mind. He stood up slowly, walked to the bathroom and took a shower before going to the place he worked at during winter break.

All the way there on the bus and while walking to the building Itachi still felt eyes piercing through him. He looked around without seeing anyone suspicious. A soft breeze touched his body and twirled his hair like hands caressing his body. The fluttering strands were disturbing his view. He thought he heard a soft voice whispering in his ear. He didn't get what he was told but he had this urge to turn around and search for the origin of the voice when suddenly a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

"Good morning, un!" shouted Itachi's blond friend loudly, making the soft voice vanish. Itachi was still entranced by the beautiful voice he had heard. But there wasn't even a trace left. Slowly his other friends gathered around them. "Did you hear about it?" Kisame asked. Itachi furrowed his brows. "About what?" he returned. Deidara peaked up. "Are you talking about the accident, yeah?" he asked. Kisame nodded.

Itachi didn't know what they were talking about but his disinterest made him look cool. "One of our underclassmen was in an accident yesterday, near the arcade", Kisame explained. "Really? I was there, it's on my way home from my other workplace. I think it was around 8.30", Itachi stated. "That must have been just a short time before", Kisame assumed. Deidara shuddered. "Doesn't it feel strange to think you nearly got involved in an accident, un?" he asked. Itachi shook his head, what bothered him more was this feeling of being watched.

"Who was it anyway?" Sasori wanted to know. "Don't know. I can ask around during break. A few other students from our school are working here as well", Kisame offered. They were at a large company which offered students a chance to get used to the work during their breaks. Today was only paperwork under the guidance of Mr. Sarutobi, so for Itachi that meant one hour doing nearly nothing. He sat down, his desk was in the back next to the window. He leaned on his hand while watching the people outside passing by. From his seat he could see the street outside. It was also the route some students from the track club used for warm up – even during breaks Anko and Guy would make sure that their students trained enough. So from time to time he would watch them.

There was one athlete who would run really gracious and he had caught Itachi's attention from the very first time. He had watched him once during a competition and had been fascinated by the beautiful movements and his well trained body. Itachi's eyes glided over the students when they ran by beneath the window. 'Where was he today?' Itachi couldn't see him, he still looked around when they were already gone. Perhaps he was absent today? Itachi felt arms circle around his neck. He tried to grasp them though his hand reached nothing but air. The feeling wouldn't stop. As if being in a soft embrace... Itachi tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't subdue until the beginning of the break.

"I talked with a few others. They don't know anything", Kisame told them proudly – Itachi had expected this outcome and wondered why Kisame was proud of finding nothing... Well, he wasn't one to judge his friends... They were sitting in the cafeteria. Today's meal was pizza. 'Talk about healthy food at a cafeteria', Itachi thought. Though pizza was probably healthier as yesterday's food. Itachi didn't even know what it might have been but it had tasted dreadful.

"Are you going to your other part time job today as well?" Sasori asked. "Yes - and no, I'm not going to look at the scene just to satisfy your curiosity. You can go yourself", Itachi replied, already knowing what the other wanted to say. Sasori was sulking the rest of the day. He was very interested in the occult and things connected with it but it was such a hassle to verify them... And now that an accident had happened nearby and Itachi was going to pass by there anyway he had hoped to use the other one, but he knew better than to argue with Itachi.

After the break Itachi didn't feel anything abnormal like during the first half. He left with his friends then parted for his job. He worked at a restaurant as a waiter. It was a nice restaurant, not to expensive but not run down either. The atmosphere was comfortable and Itachi had already been accepted by the regulars – a few very eccentric people who had tested him at first how fast he could bring the food, how much beer he spilled, etc. His only colleague was Kabuto. Itachi couldn't stand the white haired man but as long as he kept his distance Itachi didn't care about him. They rarely talked to each other, today was one of these rare occasions.

"Did you hear about the accident?" Kabuto asked. He looked at Itachi over the edge of his glasses. Itachi nodded while he changed into his work clothes. "I know that guy. He was often sitting outside on the park bench, watching you while you work. Did you notice him?" Kabuto wanted to know. Itachi tried to seem uncaring. "I can't remember him. So?" he asked. Kabuto just shrugged. "Just asking", he said and left to work. Itachi straightened his collar and followed him. He sighed. Lately he was very tired.

He left work as usual around 23.30. Though he had told Sasori he wouldn't go, Kabuto's words had left a strange impression on him and so he went over to where the accident had taken place. He had heard that a boy had gotten hit by a car. The marks on the streets caused by the breaks were still visible and the lamp pole which had actually stopped the car was deformed. A deformed proof of what had happened. Itachi wasn't sure if those stains on the sidewalk were blood or oil or perhaps just some dirt. He shuddered at the simple thought of it and didn't desire to take a closer look. He didn't understand it himself but he had the urge to find out more about the one involved in this accident.

At home he got his mail and then went inside to turn on the heater. He started to cook and while he waited for the water to get hot he looked through the mail. There was an invitation from his family for New Year's Eve. It reminded him that the year was soon going to end. Only two more days were left. He wasn't sure if he wanted to visit his family on new year's eve as he had already met them on Christmas day. His family wasn't what you would call affectionate. All right, his mother might be but his father was completely business orientated as most of the rest of his family was. He had only visited them on Christmas for his mother's sake.

The water was finally boiling so he started to prepare the pasta. After eating he went into the bathroom. Then he entered his room to prepare for tomorrow and get some sleep. His room was the same way he had left it this morning. Tidy, with only a bit of furniture and someone sitting on top of his bed... Wait, why was there someone sitting on his bed? He had locked his door and when he had returned it was still locked. And he was sure that no one had been inside when he had left. All the windows were untouched as well and no one had a spare key. He looked at his bed again. A bit smaller than him, black hair, black eyes, white skin, kind of pale. No one Itachi knew. He wore a black top and black pants. Itachi liked his style. But this wasn't really the point. "Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Sasuke", the boy answered. "Well, Sasuke. I can't remember letting you in", Itachi continued. "You didn't so of course you can't remember, silly", Sasuke replied in a matter of fact tone. "What I'm trying to ask is what are you doing here", Itachi said. "Sitting on your bed", Sasuke stated flatly. "Really? Wouldn't have guessed. I want to know why you are in my room." Itachi was running low on patience. This guy was pissing him of. "I don't know either. I don't think you know me but I always watched you and after I got hit by a car I thought I had died but when I woke up I was here in your room", Sasuke explained, tilting his head to the side.

Itachi sat down on his chair so that he could look at Sasuke. "So, you are telling me that you are a ghost or what?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, his face looked serious. He must have seen the distrust in Itachi's eyes. "I can prove it", he said and stretched his arm towards the bedside table. His arm went through the surface without a problem. Itachi moved nearer to take a look. The arm area around the wood was transparent and the surface was visible through it. "Impressive", was all Itachi could say.

"You think so? It's kind of a nuisance. It took me all day to get the hang how I could make myself visible... though I got to take a nice look thanks to it", Sasuke remarked. Itachi stared at him. "You've been here all day?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "You were following me everywhere?" Again Sasuke nodded. Itachi would have blushed if he weren't Itachi. "Perverted ghost!" he stated, his last straw of patience snapped and he threw a book at Sasuke which went straight through the boy. Damn ghost.

"Hey, it's not like I had planed to end up here – or in the bathroom with you for that matter", Sasuke returned angry. "Leave, now!" Itachi ordered. "I can't!" Sasuke shouted back. Itachi stopped in his tracks. "You can't?" he asked. "I can only move freely in a distance of fifteen meters around you. If I go further I will disappear", Sasuke explained, "I already tried it out." Itachi walked over to his bed. That Sasuke was sitting on top of it meant that he had a stable body right now. Itachi used this fact to push the boy down. "I'm going to sleep now", he stated the obvious and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over him. "Hey, what about me? What if I catch a cold?" Sasuke asked. "Stop nagging, your a ghost", Itachi returned, "neither ghosts nor idiots catch colds – and you are both." This must be an illusion because his mind was tired. Tomorrow everything would be back to the usual...

The next morning, when the alarm clock rang and Itachi stretched himself he felt another body press up to him. But when he looked over his shoulder he could see nothing but a dent on the bed. It had the form of a human body. So yesterday hadn't been a dream. "Sasuke", he stated loudly. He felt someone nuzzle against his back. He shifted around until he felt the boy let go of him, the next second he was visible, yawning cutely – what the hell? Never mind... "Why are you still here?" Itachi asked. "How should I know?" Sasuke replied. Itachi was furious. "I'm going to shower and if I find out that you are peeking I'm going to throw you out!" Itachi warned him. When he was in the bathroom Sasuke smirked. As if Itachi could find out if he was peeking or not...

Under the shower Itachi had enough time to think this over. He left, put on his clothes and went into the kitchen. "I will take you to the place where you got hit by the car after work. I don't have to help out at the restaurant today so I have time", Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded. "By the way, you are the only one who can see me. When I went out to greet your landlord he didn't even react when I went through him", Sasuke explained. It seemed like he had fun.

Itachi took his usual way to work, Sasuke was either next to him or flying above him. He only said a few things from time to time about how he had wanted to walk with Itachi together like this and that he had always admired the older man. Like every morning the first one to greet him was Deidara, followed by Kisame and Sasori. They were just about to enter the building when Sasori dragged Itachi away, saying something about having to discuss important matters with him. When they were in an unused room Sasori pointed behind Itachi where Sasuke was standing. "What's that?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him. To Itachi that glare looked kind of cute – not that the boy was cute or anything.

"That's Sasuke, he is following me around, I didn't know you could see ghosts", Itachi stated. "Not always. What are you going to do about him?" Sasori continued as if Sasuke wasn't there. "Don't know yet", Itachi answered and left. He wasn't really in the mood to think much about it. Sasuke followed Itachi clinging to his arm. He glared at Sasori from time to time. "You are aware that having a ghost around you means bad luck?" Sasori asked loud enough for Itachi to hear it. Itachi stopped and looked back. "Somehow, I think it is interesting", he returned.

"What were you talking about?" Deidara asked. "Itachi has a ghost for company", Sasori stated. "What? Where is it, un? I want to talk to it, un!" the blond said excited. Itachi was taken aback by his behavior. Sasuke was standing right in front of Deidara. Itachi pointed for Deidara to the place the boy was at. "Oh, I can't see anything, un", he whined. Sasori wasn't very happy. "It's not like he is going to stay long. On New Year's Eve a ghost returns to its origin", Sasori explained. "That means tomorrow at midnight he will disappear?" Kisame asked. Sasori nodded. Deidara looked at the puppet man in awe because he knew so much.

Itachi shrugged. It wasn't his problem. Sasuke sat down on Itachi's desk. "Hey, can you skip work tomorrow and hang out with me before I leave?" he asked the elder. Itachi shook his head. The boy looked a bit sad. Until break he was sulking in a corner. During break Deidara was asking a lot of questions about Sasuke. "Where are you from?" - "I'm a student from the same school as you." - "Huh? Are you the one who got into that car accident?" - "Yeah. I'm a first year. I have a sports scholarship and I'm this years freshmen representative." Itachi who was telling Deidara what Sasuke was saying got caught up in his own thoughts. Was Sasuke the one he had watched all this time? "Then why are you hanging around Itachi?" Deidara asked further. Itachi listened to Sasuke's answer carefully.

"I always go home late for club activities and then I always saw him working at the restaurant. He looked really beautiful. Then I found out he was a sempai. So, I started to gather information about him – I want to become a cook one day, you know. When I got hit by that car I thought I wanted to celebrate the new year with him and here I am." Sasori had taken over Itachi's part. Deidara was near tears.

"That's such a great story, un!" he said moved. Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for Deidara's idiocy. So he would never see Sasuke run again? It hurt him a bit. After school was over Itachi somehow managed to get rid of Deidara who insisted on going with him and Sasuke.

The man and the ghost were standing near the place of the accident. Itachi looked at Sasuke. The boy seemed strange, so distant as if he was thinking about something and what ever it was, Itachi wasn't allowed to take part in it. "Let's go home", Itachi said and turned around. Sasuke was following reluctantly. At his apartment Itachi went for his mail first as usual. When he opened the door Sasuke wasn't next to him. 'Must have gone inside already.' Itachi unlocked the door and opened it. Sasuke was really waiting inside, standing in the entrance way. "Welcome home!" he stated a bit embarrassed. It was the first time Itachi saw him like that – not really a surprise taking in account that they had just met. It was nice. "I'm back", he answered awkwardly.

They went into the kitchen. "What are you cooking today?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked at him. "I can only make pasta, everything else is instant", he stated. Sasuke gawked at him. "You are working at a restaurant but can't cook?" he asked in disbelieve. Now it was Itachi's turn to be embarrassed. "I'm a waiter there, I don't have to cook", he returned. Sasuke shook his head. "All right, do what I say", he ordered.

Together they managed a decent meal though Itachi was the only one eating it. Meanwhile Sasuke was turning Itachi's apartment upside down. Itachi watched him and it kind of reminded him of a little kitten exploring it's new home. He was able to partially materialize his body so that he could use his hands.

"Are you having fun?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned back for a second. "Yes, a lot", he answered. Itachi watched him a bit longer. "You don't look happy", he remarked. Sasuke didn't turn around immediately. "I'm often told that. I just don't really know how to show my feelings, I think", he answered. Itachi went over to him. Sasuke was holding a photo in his hands. "Oh, that was last Christmas. My mother forced everyone to take it together", he explained. It showed him with his family sitting around a Christmas tree. Sasuke put it away. "Want to take one with me? I should have an old camera around here..." Itachi searched through the shelves until he found it. It was still working. They took a picture next to each other. Itachi thought he could see a sign that Sasuke was feeling happy on the boy's face. He yawned. "Let's go to bed", Itachi proposed. This time Itachi could feel Sasuke next to him the whole night. The cold seeping through the blanket reminded him that the boy was dead.

Sasuke was still sleeping - at least that's what Itachi supposed as he could only see a dent on the bed. It seemed whenever Sasuke wasn't concentrating on it, he would become invisible. He called his workplace to tell them that he was sick, he didn't know why, but he wanted to fulfill Sasuke's wish. He nudged the boy where he thought was his waist. He heard a giggle. He touched the same spot again – another giggle. Itachi continued this until Sasuke woke up by his own laughing. The boy was visible again. "I already had breakfast, let's go for a walk", Itachi suggested. They spent the whole day together. It was nice, they talked a bit but mostly they were silent, enjoying each others company or taking pictures.

When the night came they were sitting on a bench in the park. "Hey, where do you want to go to watch the fireworks? We could go to the temple or just watch them from my balcony." Itachi waited wasn't sure how long Sasuke would be able to stay. Itachi's breath turned into small clouds of fog. His own suggestion reminded him painfully of what his friends had said. The spirits would return to their origin with the beginning of the new year...

In the end they decided to just watch peacefully from Itachi's home. In the back of the room the music was playing, soon the countdown would start. It began to snow softly outside, the white stars were tumbling down slowly building a fluffy cover. Like yesterday they cooked together, Itachi wondered if Sasuke felt the warmth. Then they went to sit outside, wrapped up in a blanket. "I wanted to ask you a lot of things, but today was so nice I forgot all about it", Sasuke said.

Five minutes left. Itachi tousled his hair – the only way he knew to show affection. Silence. Four minutes left. There was no clock in Itachi's living room and the door to the bedroom was closed tightly. Still they felt as if one was ticking right next to their ears. Three minutes left. "Time seems to run faster the more you want it to slow down." Sasuke shivered a bit and cuddled up more to Itachi. The elder only nodded, the feeling of the cold reminded him of what Sasori had said. Another silence. Two minutes left... one minute left... thirty seconds... "I love you." Who had been the first to say it? It wasn't important...

Ten... the countdown started... nine... eight... slowly the meaning of what the other had said dawned to them... seven... a tender intertwining of fingers... six... five... Itachi didn't know why his heart was thumbing this badly... four... his whole body felt warm... three... Sasuke felt alive again... two... yet he knew that the moment would disappear... one... a kiss accompanied by the cheers of people wishing a happy new year and the first fireworks painting the sky in red, blue, green, white colors.

One second, it wasn't longer than that. But for the two it felt like a lifetime. And with the first firework Sasuke faded away like one of those beautiful lights which disappear the moment they enlighten the peoples hearts... And it was the first time Itachi felt sad being alone... Happy New Year...

The end... just kidding...

The holidays ended the same way they had begun. In the old, gray school building. Just a few days ago a letter from his mother had arrived with new year's greetings and a picture from their Christmas together. Itachi had developed the pictures on the old camera but Sasuke was on none of them. Had it all been a dream?

Itachi had a seat near the window in the classroom as well. He would always watch the classes outside who had P.E.- but Sasuke wasn't there. His friends were rather worried about him. Since the beginning of the New Year he was more silent than ever before and he would often stare off into space, not caring for a thing around him. Sasori shook his head. "I told him having a ghost around means bad luck", he said. Deidara glared at him. "Don't talk bad about Sasu-chan, un", he reprimanded the other man. Kisame sighed. This would be more work than it was worth...

"Where's Kisame?" Itachi asked. It was one of those moments he was actually taking notice of what was happening around him. "I don't know", Sasori answered. He was in a bad mood because he had quarreled with Deidara over that ghost boy. The whole break Kisame didn't return. He just managed to slip into the classroom before the teacher. "Hey, Itachi... Do you have a few minutes after school?" Kisame asked. Itachi wasn't sure. He would have to run to his part time job if he stayed longer but it was rare for Kisame to ask for a favor. Reluctantly he agreed.

Itachi wasn't sure where Kisame was leading him to. They passed by different empty rooms and a few students who as well had stayed behind. The laughter of students could be heard from the outside. Obviously Kisame wasn't searching for an empty room. "Did you know that students who have an injury have to get checked by the school nurse every day after school to make sure it didn't worsen at school?" Kisame asked. Itachi shook his head. This was new to him.

A woman walked up to them. "Why are you still in school?" she demanded to know. "Hello Mrs. Tsunade, actually we would like to speak with that patient of yours. I heard he was comatose after the accident. Is he all right now?" Kisame asked. Tsunade eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know where you got you information but I don't tell outsiders about my patients. Though I can tell you that he is alright", Tsunade answered carefully thinking about every word. "Well, that's good right. We should go, Ita-" Kisame didn't finish whatever he wanted to say.

In Itachi's mind different procedures took place all at once. Student... Accident... Comatose... From this school... Kisame brought him hear for a reason... All the pieces added together to one. He wasn't sure if he was right but he pushed by his friend and the woman and sprinted down the hallway. Tsunade gazed at Kisame astonished, he just shrugged. "Why don't we have a drink?" He suggested staring at Tsunade's... body... She hit his head with her note pad. "Dream on, little boy."

Itachi stormed into the room, the door practically flew open and against the wall. He stared at the boy who slowly tried to stand up, supporting himself with a crutch. His gaze went to the one standing in the doorway immediately. Itachi was frozen. A bit smaller than him, black hair, black eyes, white skin, kind of pale. Itachi liked his clothes. "Sorry, the pictures were no good", he said. Sasuke smiled. "Really, then perhaps you want to take some new ones?" he offered. The distance between them was only two meters. It didn't take Itachi a second to cross this distance...

I wish you a happy new year! One of my goals this year is to finish my stories. Take this as a token that I'm serious^^ Thanks to everyone who read this :)


End file.
